


La mente más poderosa

by NaniMe



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Nightmares, Telepathy
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 08:07:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11309250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaniMe/pseuds/NaniMe
Summary: Jean se siente atrapada en su propia cabeza





	La mente más poderosa

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola, agradable persona que decidió darle una oportunidad a este fic!  
> Te recomiendo que tomes en cuenta que esta es una corta idea sin ninguna pareja y que nació de algo que se me ocurrió así de pronto pensando en las películas de los x-men.  
> Por esos errores que se me escapan, lo siento de antemano.  
> Ya saben, nada me pertenece.  
> Espero que agrade:

¿Dónde estaba? No podría contestarlo, y por eso mismo era que conocía la respuesta. Que contradicción. Tan confuso. Y doloroso.

Jean sentía su piel hervir, pero si pasaba sus manos por sus brazos notaba que todo estaba bien, ni siquiera estaba caliente ¿entonces qué hervía? Las paredes. Las paredes de su habitación, la habitación en la que estaba y no podía ver porque tal vez no estaba allí. No su mente. Y ese era el problema.

-Voy a desatar todo mi poder – alguien dijo, pero esa voz era su voz y ella nunca habló – Sacarlo todo.

Alrededor, todo lo que su vista abarcaba era de color negro. Y aun así sentía la habitación, porque sentía cómo las paredes se derretían, se derretían literalmente, escurriendo como liquido la madera hacia el suelo hasta formar charcos y ella era quien lo provocaba, pero no podía detenerlo porque no era su mente la que lo hacía. ¿Había alguien más?

-¡Desatarlo todo! – gritó Jean sin ser Jean quien hablaba y eso la asustó, no podía detenerlo, necesitaba ayuda, alguien, alguien…

-Profesor – y esta vez sí fue ella quien abrió la boca con una voz ahogada mientras cerraba los ojos y se dejaba caer de rodillas.

-¿Jean? – contestó de inmediato viniendo la voz de todos lados, el profesor había entrado en su mente así que abrió los ojos y se encontró en la escuela, en las escaleras de la entrada más específicamente, esa no era su mente, era la del profesor, ella era quien había entrado a su mente. - ¿Jean estás bien? – la voz preocupada vino acompañada de unas manos que se pusieron con delicadeza sobre sus hombros, giró lentamente hasta que pudo ver al profesor, de pie, con cabello, esa era la forma en la que él mismo se mantenía a pesar de que en la realidad ya no era de esa forma, esos rasgos le daban una diferencia de lo que ella conocía, pero seguía siendo el profesor así que de inmediato se sintió cómoda y en confianza.

-Estoy asustada – le confesó con un susurro para que nadie más escuchara – es como si hubiera alguien más conmigo en mi mente.

-No hay nadie más, Jean – él se agachó para estar a su altura – solo tú, en la totalidad de tu mente, no hay nada que te limite y lo podrás controlar.

Había algo en esas palabras que Jean no supo cómo tomarlas, de alguna forma era como si le estuviera diciendo que esa era la otra opción, la forma en la que las cosas sucederían y sin proponérselo las imágenes de la mente de Charles empezaron a llegar a ella.

-Jean, detente – le dijo el profesor al notar lo que ella hacía – no necesitas verlo, Jean, la respuesta que buscas no está en mi cabeza, está en la tuya.

Pero ella seguía, estaba yendo más allá de lo que se hubiese permitido a si misma incluso en el vago caso de que deseara hacerlo, ya no eran solo imágenes, estaba sintiendo todo lo que el profesor alguna vez había sentido, aprendiendo lo que él sabía, la indiscreción en su máxima expresión, pero eso no era lo que ella buscaba, ni siquiera sabía qué era lo que buscaba hasta que lo encontró, no era su mente siquiera, era el recuerdo de otra mente, una mente del futuro, una mente que había tenido una vida diferente.

-¡Jean!

Allí estaba ella, en una habitación oscura, frente a un profesor mucho mayor y entonces…

-¡¿Lo asesiné?! – gritó asustada alejando esas imágenes y lanzando al Charles mental lejos de ella– Lo maté, yo lo maté.

-No, Jean – se levantó con un poco de esfuerzo y volvió a ir hacia ella - Jean, estoy aquí, eso no va a pasar.

-Lo maté, lo maté, lo maté – seguía repitiendo al tiempo que apretaba los ojos y hundía la cabeza en sus manos.

-Jean – el profesor la llamó una vez más y entonces vio que de ella emanaba una negrura que no podía detener y que poco a poco consumía lo que había en su espacio mental – Jean necesitas despertar, necesitas dejarme despertar. Regresa a tu mente y te acompañaré allá.

Pero Jean ni siquiera lo escuchaba, estaba demasiado impactada ante esa escena como para recuperarse correctamente. La única persona que la había apoyado, que tanto la había guiado y ella lo había asesinado.

Charles entendió que no estaba teniendo resultado así que la abrazó y ella de inmediato se apretó contra él.

-Lo siento – le dijo con la voz cortada evidenciando que estaba llorando.

-No te disculpes – el profesor acarició su cabello – no tienes por qué hacerlo, tú no me has hecho nada y no lo harás porque esta vez juntos nos dedicaremos a controlarlo en lugar de someterlo, lo haremos juntos, con todos. – besó con cariño su cabeza y luego se alejó un poco al notar en su respiración que ella ya estaba calmada, ella siguió sin abrir los ojos – siempre serás bienvenida aquí, pero es necesario que vayamos a tu cabeza. Solo que esos recuerdos se quedarán aquí ¿bien? – ella asintió y Charles percibió que ahora era él quien estaba entrando en otra consciencia, todo era negro.

Ella abrió los ojos lentamente.

-¿Profesor? – extrañada se limpió las lágrimas.

-Me llamaste – dijo con una sonrisa ya que ella lo veía por primera vez, porque él que tenía un mejor control se encargó de que nada de lo que pasó allá la acompañara de regreso – Jean, ¿por qué todo es negro aquí?

-No lo sé, así ha sido siempre.

-Debes darle un color, una forma, textura. Si permanece de esta forma te hará sentir perdida, necesitas sentirte en confianza en tu propia cabeza, un lugar que conozcas y en el que te sientas segura.

Jean lo observó un momento como analizando las palabras, luego cerró los ojos y paredes y suelos comenzaron a aparecer para cuando todo terminó Charles no pudo contener una sonrisa.

-En mi habitación sé que siempre vendrá usted a ayudarme, profesor.

-Siempre iré a ayudarte, Jean. – la sonrisa que tenía se incrementó, pero casi con la misma rapidez una expresión seria ocupó su lugar - Dime, Jean ¿escuchas alguna voz?

-No – exploró las paredes como intentando ver más allá – no en este momento, tal vez es porque usted está aquí.

-Entonces me iré para que puedas asegurarte – Jean rápidamente tomó sus manos como reflejo para evitar que se alejara – no te preocupes, estaré justo aquí – la ayudó a levantarse pues seguía de rodillas en el suelo y la acompañó a su cama donde la acostó y tapó, él se sentó en una silla – te despertaré, pero confío lo suficiente en ti, Jean, sé que podrás controlarlo. – y con una última sonrisa desapareció.

Jean se acomodó para mirar el techo y puso atención esperando que la voz volviera a salir, pero no lo hacía. De alguna forma se lo esperaba. Inhalo profundamente y expulso el aire con lentitud. No sabría decir qué había cambiado, era igual de confuso que siempre, pero indudablemente tenía un nuevo sentimiento. No iba a dejar por nada que esa otra voz hiciera lo que quisiera.

Cerró los ojos y cuando los volvió a abrir ya estaba despierta y efectivamente el profesor como ella lo conocía estaba allí junto a ella en su silla de ruedas mirándola y acariciando su cabello, desvió la mirada a la pared de atrás y la vio casi desecha, tenía algunos agujeros a través de los cuales ya se diferenciaba la habitación de al lado, preocupada regresó los ojos al profesor que la tranquilizó antes de que pudiera siquiera disculparse. Y ella efectivamente se tranquilizó. Porque el profesor estaba allí, porque Hank estaba en la puerta viéndola también, porque justo a un lado estaba Raven, porque sabía que Scott estaba por allí preocupado, porque sabía que, aunque casi todos le tenían miedo, en el fondo la estaban apoyando.

Y ese algo en su interior no la iba a dominar, ella no lo iba a permitir.

**Author's Note:**

> Por si no se entendió, se supone que Jean ve lo que Charles había visto en la mente de Logan. Y bueno, alterado a la conveniencia.  
> ¡Gracias por llegar hasta aquí!


End file.
